houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynard Logistics Solutions
Formed as a sub-division of Reynard Salvage Solutions, Reynard Logistics Solutions is tasked with running orbital stations, production facilities, overseeing acquisitions for its sister companies, and running a small fleet of support and cargo vessels. Still unable to secure the services of Sonia Reynard's Father. Key Personnel: Corporate: Sonia Reynard - Founder, Owner & CEO Ruben London - Company Director Operational Regions: South Reach Cluster Mobile Assets: Moliminous Class Transport x3 Y-type Transport Flatboat Transport x2 Constellation Light Transport x2 HLV x5 Lancaster Sky Crane Fixed Base Operations: 'Surakeh System (Jerik-Dremine)' RLS Surakeh 1 Platform Type: Reinforced Modular Size: Modular Core & 80 Modules *Lvl 3 Frigate Shipyard (Dominion Assault Corvettes) *Lvl 2 Battlecruiser Shipyard (Moliminous Class Transport) *Power Systems Production Module (DHI Reactors) *Materials Processing & Metals Refinery Modules *Repair Docks (Various) *Medium Cruiser Repair Dock *Starfighter Bay Expansion (Core Module) *Cargo Storage Annex *Large Scale Planetary Cargo Transfer Docks RLS Surakeh 2 Platform Type: Modular Size: Modular Core & 18 Modules *Acting as Lvl 1 Medium Cruiser Slip (Some design, IDK) *Small Scale Planetary Cargo Transfer Docks RLS Surakeh 3 Platform Type: Modular Size: Modular Core & 18 Modules *Small Scale Planetary Cargo Transfer Docks RLS Surakeh 4 Platform (Name: Vermillion or Alexandria Station) Type: Permanent, Modified Lighthouse Design Size: Under Construction *Medium Cruiser Repair Docks *Orbital Industries *Large Scale Planetary Cargo Transfer Docks *Heavy Defenses RLS Asteroid Facility Type: Asteroid Base Size: ??? *LST Production Facility (Heavy Assault Gunship) *R&D Labs (Heavy Assault Gunship) Lastar Holdings (Gunning's Heavy Manufacturing) Type: Planetary Size: Small *Splinter Ammo Production Line *RSS Rifle Production Line *33% Ownership of GHM via Lastar Holdings (Alex and Mike hold remaining 66%) Surakeh Daidala Transit Systems Type: Planetary Size: Small *10% ownership *Civilian Vehicle Production Line Reynard Solutions HQ Type: Planetary Size: Floors of an office building *Fun Facts 'Karoth System (House Aeon)' RLS Karoth Facility Type: Planetary Size: Small *Starfighter Production Line (Type 6 Attack Bomber) 'Frostback System (Jerik-Dremine)' RLS Frostback Facility Type: Planetary Size: ??? *Mining Facility & Attached Atmospheric Processor *Arms manufacturing plant *Basic outpost defenses & Landing pad 'Tourta System (Jerik-Dremine Free Port)' Shallan Refugee Settlement Type: Planetary Size: Sprawling *Infrastructure and housing for refugees, generating rent? *Aries Factory, generating rent and jobs? far as I'm aware, the high end resort is a completely different company than RSS/RLS Smuggler's Run Mobile Assets: None Known Fixed Base Operations: 'Rioja System (Jerik-Dremine)' RLS Roija 1 Platform Type: Modular Size: Core + 36 Modules (upgrade still in progress?) *Repair Docks (Various) *Materials Processing & Metals Refinery Modules *Starfighter Bay Expansion *Mid-scale Planetary Cargo Transfer Docks Unknown Planetary Assets Pandora Cluster / Shallan Space Mobile Assets: House Transport for Shallan Civilian Evacuations Mobile Fuel Refinery '' Fixed Base Operations: 'DHI Pandora Facility (DHI Leased)' ''RLS Expansion to DHI Platform Type: Modular Size: 4 Modules *Repair Docks (lvl 3?) Shallan Shipyards on DHI Station Type: Permanent? Size: ??? *10% RLS ownership (Shallan Gov & DHI major stakeholders) *Lvl 3 Battlecruiser Shipyard (Shallan Battlecruiser?) *Lvl 3 Attack Cruiser Shipyard (Shallan Attack Cruiser?) Republic Space Mobile Assets: Construction Ship Company Thing (Limited information) Fixed Base Operations: None Known - for now! Production Licenses Dominion Assault Corvette Dominion Battlecruiser *Includes Moliminous Class Transport, *Luxury Cruise Ship, *SOVIET IMPROVISED CORVETTE REPAIR SHIP™ Exodus *Various Exodus Space Station Designs *Exodus Transport Ship (can carry production module) *Exodus Drives *Exodus Frame Things Type 6 Attack Bomber *majority must be sold to Republic or FA? Category:Sonia Reynard Category:Corporations Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Nightmare Fuel for Rovinar Diplomats Category:Reynard Solutions